


Who's afraid of the big, bad wolf?

by SeaWitch



Series: Kaunaz [4]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-13
Updated: 2017-01-13
Packaged: 2018-09-17 06:25:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 982
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9309407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SeaWitch/pseuds/SeaWitch
Summary: Consequences.





	

Tonks eased through the doorway into Remus' room after his gentle "Come in". She stood for a moment, back against the door just looking at him. He was reading by the fire, the light washing over his hair and she felt her chest tighten with love and nerves. She had no idea how he would take this, she hoped, _prayed_ he'd be as happy as she was.  
  
He looked up, giving her the wary smile she'd seen first the morning after Albus' wake.  
  
"'lo Remus."  
  
"Tonks." He set aside his book carefully and got to his feet, gathering his worn cardigan around himself. "Am I needed for something downstairs?"  
  
"I need a reason to come see you?" Tonks crossed the short space to where he stood - though it seemed miles - and wrapped her arms around him. He hugged her back somewhat awkwardly. She reached up to kiss him, but he turned slightly and her kiss landed on his cheek. This was not going well.  
  
She drew back, getting the wary smile again - she was really starting to hate that particular smile. "I've got something to tell you."  
  
The smile slid away and he frowned. Tonks thought for a moment, only a second really, that it looked like he was scenting the air the way Codger did sometimes. He had the same look of distant concentration and that slight tilt to his head. She shook herself, why was she comparing Remus to her Dad's _dog_ of all things?  
  
"Um. Well. The night of Albus' wake ..." Her voice trailed off as he stiffened.  
  
"I remember."  
  
"I, well. I'm pregnant," she smiled, the happiness bubbling up again. "Not showing yet of course, don't think I'll show for a while - Mum didn't apparently. I hope we have a boy, don't y-"  
  
"You're pregnant."  
  
"Yes. Just said that."  
  
" _Pregnant._ "  
  
"Remus?" Tonks stared at him, he'd begun to shake. "Remus? I know it's a shock, but-"  
  
"You stupid, _stupid_ girl."  
  
She found herself pinned by the throat, her back against the wall of his room. Remus' breath was hot on her cheek, his face contorted as he struggled to contain his anger. This wasn't him, this wasn't her Remus. This was a dangerous ... _beast is the word you're looking for, idiot Hufflepuff_. Snape's hated voice echoed in her head as she tried to pry his fingers away and calm her breathing.  
  
"Remus... _please_ ..."  
  
" _Don't._ " The single word was a command as his fingers tightened against her skin. "Don't speak. Don't move. Don't even bloody _breathe_ too loud."  
  
She stifled the whimper that threatened to escape and stilled beneath his hand.  
  
"Better." His grip loosened slightly, making it easier for her to breathe. He studied her, rage still apparent in his eyes and the fine tremor in his arm.  
  
"I hope you're proud of yourself. Did you even _think_ about the unfortunate creature you could birth? Think about the consequences of falling pregnant to a werewolf? You're prepared to raise a contagious wolfling then? Guarding your family while it teethes, when it _howls_ for blood when the moon rises?" Remus growled. "Nod or shake your head. _Slowly_."  
  
She shook her head.  
  
"What was the extent of your planning? Go off contraceptives, get me drunk and seduce me? Thought I'd fall in love with you if you were carrying my child?"  
  
She hesitated. Truth be told, she'd not even really planned going off the contraceptives - she just hadn't bothered with them once she'd fallen in love with him and he hadn't responded to any of her overtures, she hadn't been sleeping with anyone after all. And Molly had been so encouraging, before and during the wake - that Remus desperately needed someone to comfort him. She'd been so caught up in the fierceness of his touch when she'd finally gotten him drunk enough and alone to even think about _anything_. And when Molly had done the testing-charm this morning that had shown that the stomach upset she couldn't shake off wasn't, she'd just been so happy.  
  
His head tilted slightly to one side as though he could hear what she was thinking, and he laughed bitterly.  
  
"Didn't put much thought into any of this, did you Nymphadora?" He released her so suddenly she almost fell, the wall alone keeping her up. Remus paced the short distance between the bed and the fireplace, his eyes on her as he moved restlessly.  
  
And for the first time, she recognised the wolf in him. _Saw_ the feral strength and the anger of a wild thing caged. Her fingers twitched and she slid her hand toward her wandsheath.  
  
He was on her in a heartbeat, one hand gripping her wrist so tight she could feel the bones grinding together and the other back at her throat. She scrabbled at that hand with her free one. She couldn't breathe. He was _killing her_. She could hear Snape's voice in her head again. _Thought you'd found yourself a cuddly puppy, didn't you? You were wrong._  
  
"You'll get what you wanted," he snarled, face so close to his she couldn't see anything other than his eyes as her vision began to darken. "I'll do the _honourable_ thing. Marry you. Give whatever the hell it is we've created between us a _name_. But I _will not_ love you. I _cannot_ love you. I've told you over and over and over again. _Listen_ this time."  
  
She was drowning in blue and black. Her chest hurt from the lack of air and his words.  
  
"You've gone and tied yourself to a geas-bound werewolf who will _never_ love you and whose only purpose is to _die_. I hope that makes you happy."  
  
He twisted away as if her skin burned him and she slid down the wall, shaking and gasping, tears coming finally as the door slammed and she heard the echo of him loping down the stairs.  
  
What had she done?

**Author's Note:**

> First uploaded to OWL these long ages past, where I wrote under the name indigofeathers - so don't worry, not stealing another author's words, just playing in JKR's backyard and putting her characters through the wringer.


End file.
